Heretofore, in cultivation of crop plants in cropland, it has been desired to control weeds which inhibit the growth or the harvest of crop plants. Further, in non-cropland also, it is beneficial for utilization of the non-cropland to effectively control weeds. Thus, control of weeds is necessary in each of cropland and non-cropland, and various herbicides have been used. However, in recent years, there is a movement to reduce the dosage of a herbicidal active ingredient as far as possible, so as to reduce the environmental load on an area where the herbicide is applied or a surrounding area thereof. For example, certain herbicidal benzoylpyrazole compounds have been known (Patent Documents 1 to 4), and a herbicidal composition comprising a compound including such herbicidal benzoylpyrazole compounds and a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether phosphate or its salt has been known (Patent Document 5).